omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Character Synopsis Infinite is a major villain in the game Sonic Forces, created by Dr. Eggman specifically to surpass all his past humiliations and failures by "a thousand times." He was originally a powerful and largely renowned and respected mercenary, regarded as the best there is, before invading Eggman's base in attempts to steal from him. However, they were fought and cornered by Eggman's forces. Accidentally touching the Phantom Ruby revealed Infinite's true dream: a desolate Earth devoid of life. Eggman seen lots of potential in him, and offered Infinite and his squad a place in the Eggman Empire. Infinite accepted this proposal. He and his squad were told to guard the base against Shadow the Hedgehog, but his squad is killed by Shadow, and he is forced to battle the hedgehog alone. After hearing the doctor call him and his squad useless, he is angered, and takes on Shadow. Unfortunately for him, he is easily defeated in three hits. Shadow regards him as a disgrace and calls him weak, and tells him to never show his face ever again. Infinite is then shown shaking, terrified by the experience. Infinite, pride-broken, humiliated, horrified and traumatized, is overcome by those words; "You're weak." He screams out in anger at his genuine fear, and at his helplessness. This is when Infinite realized how weak and worthless he truly was. From there, he took part as a test specimen in the experiments with the Phantom Ruby, eventually being merged with the final product, it becoming part of the very culmination of his being. Infinite was reborn, and took up a mask to hide and throw away his old self. Character Statistics Tiering: '''At least 5-A '''Verse: Sonic the Hedgehog Name: Infinite (His true name is unknown) Gender: Male Age: Should be older than Sonic Classification: Anthropomorphic jackal, Ultimate Mercenary (Used to call himself) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Perception Manipulation (Able to create illusions of entire worlds so complex it mimics many aspects of reality to a perfect extent. It's so powerful to the point that the illusions become real, and when in this illusion reality, if you're hurt, then you are harmed both physically and mentally in reality. This can be pushed to inducing Mental Breakdowns), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping (He has it on a limited scale, but Infinite is fully capable of manipulating virtual reality and reality itself at the same time, making something entirely real yet fake; making entire worlds, loopholes in time, and so on. Infinite can thus create, erase and redesign just about anything as he sees fit, turning something fake into something real, and vice versa. He can create virtual reality clones of himself, Shadow the Hedgehog, Chaos 0, Zavok and Metal Sonic that all contain the same build and same powers as their real counterpart, making it virtually impossible to tell apart, and so on), Light Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Using Null Space, he can effectively erase things from existence, sending them to a space devoid of anything at all), Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Attack Reflection, Rectangular Constructs and Enhanced Swordsmanship (Prior to Sonic Forces' events, Infinite possessed a red sword, which he was a master at wielding) Destructive Ability: '''At least '''Large Planet Level (Created a mini-sun that would reduce the whole world into ashes. Defeated E-123 Omega, an early Sonic and Silver with relative ease) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Ability: '''At least '''Class 10 (Superior to Shadow), potentially Class Z ' 'Striking Ability: '''At least '''Large Planet Level Durability: At least Large Planet Level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee normally, several dozens of meters w/ energy blasts and Null Space Intelligence: High (Is superior to Sonic when it comes to Fighting Skill and Quick Thinking, easily defeating Sonic when fighting him for the first time) Weaknesses: He can be quite reckless and stubborn in the mist of battle. Thinks very highly of himself and thinks he is better than everyone around him. If he uses too much energy from the Phantom Ruby, he will have to recharge it. In addition he can lose the control of the Phantom Ruby if he's weakened or incapacitated in battle. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Phantom Ruby, A sword (Formerly) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy Spear: Infinite shoots a lance of powerful energy which then explodes upon contact with whatever it hits. * Null Space Rift: Infinite shoots out a small, black energy sphere, which expands and begins inhaling like a black hole, erasing whatever it consumes from existence. * Hypercube: Infinite summons red cubes, using them to home in on an enemy or rising them as walls or even using them as road blocks and such. If they touch the enemy, they will be transported into a virtual reality. * Red Hellzone: If Infinite's foe is hit by his Hypercube, they are injured and transported here, to a virtual recreation of reality where Infinite can make anything happen, and where things are even more dangerous. Infinite can activate different versions of this "virtual reality," and doesn't need to hit an enemy to activate it, either. Extra Info: (This term replaces the "Notes") *Sonic and the Avatar's defeat of Infinite is an outlier because Infinite was holding back due to his arrogance and overconfident personality. *Credits to Metal for most of the profile. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Games Category:Sega Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Martial Artist Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Light Benders Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionist Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 5